In the past lead phosphate glasses have been of interest primarily because they have low preparation temperatures and the low softening points, characteristics which make them ideal materials for fundamental studies of glass devitrification and the glass transition. However, commercial interest in these glasses was limited because of their poor chemical durability when exposed to aqueous environments. Previous study of these glasses as a nuclear waste containment medium led to the discovery that additions of iron oxide improved the chemical durability without substantially raising either the preparation temperature or affecting the melt viscosity. This improved glass had one major disadvantage; it was black and, therefore, was not suitable for use in the fabrication of optical components requiring the transmission of light. Therefore, there is a need to develop a chemically durable phosphate glass that has a low preparation temperature and melt viscosity, yet is capable of transmitting light.